James has got his beer goggles on
by Lily x James 4 eva
Summary: A Oneshot songfic about Lily breaking up with James. Not angsty, just full of fun fluff. Mostly in the Marauder's, minus james, perspective. pure fluff for my own enjoyment.


1James has got his beer goggles on

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, or the characters.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're kidding, Moony..."

"Nope Padfoot, he aparated to my house this morning with the news. He's devastated you know."

"I would be too. He and Lily looked like they were in love to me."

"Don't dwell on the negative, Pads. Lily will get over it. She always does. This is the fourth time, am I correct?"

"Yeah...why's she break it off this time?"

"Her mother died. She thought It'd be best if they separated for a while."

"Yep. That sounds like Lily."

"James said to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron tonight, you know, to comfort him and all."

"Of course. What time?"

"Seven thirty. Let's hope he doesn't get dead drunk this time."

"We can only hope." Then Sirius aparated out of Remus' flat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey mate." said Remus apologetically as he patted James on the back in a manly gesture. "How are you."

"As good as I always am when Lily breaks up with me. Oh look, there's Sirius." He said, nodding his head to the aparation corner where the lanky haired boy stepped out and made his way in their direction.

"What's up, mates? James?"

"As I told Remus. It doesn't get any worse, does it?" He stated more then asked miserably, taking a swig of his firewhiskey. He winced as he set the drink down.

"Boy...that stuff sure does hit you hard. I'll order five more. And I can see Peter now."

"OY! Wormtail! Get over here!" Peter scrambled to their side within seconds.

"How are you holding up James?" The man in question groaned loudly and let his head fall to the table. "Apparently not very well."

"I just don't feel like talking about it, alright?" Came James' muffled voice. Peter shrugged and joined them in sitting.

"OY! Esmeralda, can we get another round of firewhiskey here? James just got dumped."

"Of course Sirius. It'll be comin' right up here in a second." The woman at the bar answered, beginning to fill some glasses but waved her wand at a crate at her feet. Four bottles of firewhiskey zoomed through the air and landed in front of the distressed occupants of that particular table. "On the house this time, boys."

"Thank you..." James droned loudly, taking another large gulp of the alcohol. Again he winced and blinked his eyes rather unnecessarily, as they all knew he was right on his way to being dead drunk like they feared. After they had lost count on the amount of whiskey James had consumed (while the rest were still on their first, barely touching the bottles as they usually did in this situation) a song began to play from out of nowhere. Immediately, James jumped up and strutted over to flirt with Esmeralda, where she was filling another round of drinks for a nearby couple and pointedly ignoring him. Remus began to sing.

"James' at the bar, he's been there all night."

"First ten beer's he's had, since her goodbye." Sirius added.

"Hey! Hey!" they sang together. "He's on the dance floor, yelling Freebird," as James had, indeed, forgotten Esmeralda and begun to sing awfully.

"Singing off pitch,"

"But he knows every word." Sirius interrupted laughing, shaking his head. "That's because he sang it last time." Peter put in quietly, though not sung.

"Grab's him a girl as he holds on tight!" Remus belted out each note he sang.

"He's chasin' everything in sight." Sirius sang, nudging Remus on the arm and nodded towards their perfectly drunk friend cantering around the room with a grumbling young witch who completely dismissed his good looks while he drooled on her shoulder.

"He'll fall apart, when he get's home." Remus admitted from long-since known experience.

"But right now his worries are gone." Sirius corrected.

"Life looks good, good, good," they sang, and Peter, who had been sitting quietly between them held his arms up in confusion and defeat.

"James' got his beer goggles on." he sang. "Hey!" he yelled as James went barreling into him. James crawled off of him and instead ran into another man who began punching him. James started punching him back.

"Lots of drunks, they get real mean." Remus sang, leaning back into his seat and folding his arms. Sirius yawned lethargically.

"They'll pick a fight, over anything." he shook his head as he sang.

"James wants to laugh ("Though it might be a bit difficult if he being beat to a bloody pulp...") that's why he's here,"

"You wont see him cry, unless you spill his (butter)beer." Remus boomed, laughing. He and Sirius sang again.

"He's on the dance floor, singing Freebird. Singing off pitch, but he knows every word. Grab's him a girl and holds on tight. He's chasing everything in sight."

"He'll fall apart, when he get's home." sang Peter.

"Right now his worries are gone!" Remus and Sirius yelled. "Life looks good, good, good..."

"James had got his beer goggles," they took a swig of firewhiskey and gulped. "On." they raised an eyebrow at the scene of James slumped in a chair halfway across the room. Their barking laughter could be heard in the shop next door.

"He's on the dance floor, yelling Freebird. Singing off pitch, but he knows every word. Grab's him another girl and holds on tight."

"He don't see ugly through blood shot eyes." Sirius shrugged. Remus waved him away impatiently.

"He's STILL fall apart, when he gets home." he sang sternly.

"But now his worries are gone!" Sirius argued.

"Cause life looks good, good, good..." Peter sang.

"OH! So good, good, good..." Sirius let his note hang, then sang along with Remus and Peter.

"Life looks good, good, good,

"James has got his beer goggles...on!" They sauntered over to their best friend who was knocked out on the floor. They pulled his upper torso up off the ground and Sirius slapped him. He yelled out in pain.

"Ouch! OY! Sirius, you have three heads!"

"James I know I'm that good looking but you need to stop trying to persuade normal passer-by's that I'm so hot there should be more of me."

"Hey, James, how many finger's am I holding up?" Remus asked.

"Get off the floor, you lump." said Sirius.

"Let's go home, you guys." said Peter with a smirk, slinging his arms around Sirius' and Remus' shoulders and they left the bar, laughing gayly and leaving a very enraged and flustered Esmeralda.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, I was listening to this song in the car last night and I just thought, "Wow...this would make a really funny song fic." Yeah I know it was short but...well...I'm sure you'll get over it. I'd rather be doing this then homework (which I have a startlingly amount of and am otherwise completely disregarding it thank you.) So here it is! I hope you liked it!

Denierure


End file.
